Le loup de glace et le vent de la mort
by Ella Guer
Summary: "Pouvoir dire que la seule chose qui point ne change est son cœur, voilà ce qu'est la force." - Rukia kuchiki.
1. Synopsis et Prologue

**_ "Oui... _**

**_Nous n'avons point de destinée..._**

**_Ensevelis que nous sommes dans l'ignorance et dans l'horreur, seuls quelques malheureux parmi nous perdent l'équilibre et tombent dans ce torrent boueux qu'on appelle la destinée..."_**

**_ Kisuke Urahara_**

* * *

**.LE LOUP DE GLACE ET LE VENT DE LA MORT.**

* * *

**SYNOPSIS**

Le sang. Tant de sang. Le rouge carmin tachant la blancheur immaculée. Il la tenait dans ses bras comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. La serrant contre lui, pour la retenir. La blessure béante à sa hanche, saignait abondamment. Était-ce la fin ? Non. Il se battrait pour eux deux. Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il aurait tellement aimé, être arrivé plus tôt pour la sauver. Mais personnes n'auraient pu, imaginer ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre...

* * *

_**PROLOGUE : LE LOUP DE GLACE ET LA SHINIGAMI **_

* * *

Tout était blanc. Un blanc pur et immaculée. La neige recouvrait la verdure de la forêt qui s'étalait à perte de vu, juste à côté un lac dont l'eau avait gelé depuis longtemps s'étendait. Des fleurs d'un bleu étincelant avaient poussées sur la neige et la glace. Un doux soleil brillait et le vent faisait bouger lentement les géants qui composaient la forêt. Ces arbres dont on ne voyait pas la cime, s'étiraient vers le ciel, comme pour le capturer, montant haut, toujours plus haut. Les troncs des arbres d'un rouge carmin tranchaient avec la blancheur qui les entourait.

Juste à gauche se tenait un vieux temple, abîmé par les années. Il était construit du même bois si particulier qui composait la forêt. De l'herbe d'un beau vert entourait la bâtisse, c'était le seul endroit, où la neige et la glace ne s'étaient pas imposé. Devant une multitude de fleurs s'épanouissaient. Chaque couleur y était représentée. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Indéniablement attiré par cet endroit la toute jeune shinigami, qui se trouvait en ce moment en ces lieux, se mit à marcher vers le temple. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, ni comment elle s'y était retrouvée, mais elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en ces lieux, que quoi qu'il advienne, elle y serait toujours protégée. Pourtant elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela. Elle n'était jamais venu ici.

Elle continua ça marche jusqu'à arriver devant le temple. Elle effleura délicatement le bois carmin, elle se retourna pour observer le paysage derrière elle, s'était magnifique, vraiment. Elle souffla légèrement, il devait faire vraiment très froid, pourtant elle ne ressentait pas la fraîcheur, pour elle il faisait juste bon. Elle finit par se détourner du paysage et poussa doucement délicatement le shoji (porte japonaise) , elle arriva alors dans le genkan (vestibule), là elle retira ses chaussures avant de poursuivre son chemin. Elle finit par poser le pied sur le tatamis d'une grande pièce magnifiquement décorée. De très bon goût.

Son regard fut attiré par l'énorme loup d'une couleur tout aussi blanche que la neige de dehors. Il était, là, debout devant elle la fixant de ses yeux mordoré. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, oui elle aurait dû. Mais, dès qu'elle croisa le regard de ce majestueux loup, elle su, qu'il la protégerait, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

_ Bienvenu petite shinigami, fit-il doucement.

Dès l'instant où, il commença à parler, le vent se mit à souffler dans la pièce, comme pour essayer de la chasser de cet endroit.

_ Qui es-tu, souffla-t-elle.

_ Ne devines-tu pas, petite shinigami ?

Le vent soufflait plus fort encore. Tout ce que le vent touchait gelait instantanément. La jeune femme se protégea en créant une sorte de barrière invisible avec son énergie spirituelle. Elle fixa le loup et en regardant dans ses yeux, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Elle sourit de sa bêtise de ne pas avoir compris directement où, elle se trouvait et de ne pas avoir su qui il était, lui.

_ Mon zanpakuto.

_ C'est cela. Ton zanpakuto.

_ Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer., sourit-elle.

_ Et moi de te parler. Tu es enfin devenu assez forte pour cela., répondit-il une note joyeuse dans la voix. Il faut dire que ça fait de longue années que j'attendais ce moment.

_ J'espère que nous formeront un bonne équipe.

_ Sans nul doute.

Le vent la poussait de plus en plus, elle se sentait lâcher prise. Elle ne tint plus très longtemps. Alors qu'elle quittait son monde intérieur à cause d'un brusque coup de vent, elle entendit distinctement, la voix de son zanpakuto.

_ Mon nom est Aisuokami. Souvient-en.

* * *

Bonjour.

Après avoir travaillé cette fanfiction pendant un an, l'avoir abandonnée pendant une autre année. Puis avoir supprimé par mégarde tous les chapitres (si, si), je me décide à la reprendre, changement de scénario, d'intrigue. Modification de ma Oc, plus de Mary-Sue et de fille ultra-populaire. Changement de style d'écriture, adieu style théâtrale. Je vous présente donc la nouvelle version de : Le loup de glace et le vent de la mort, de son ancien nom : Les aventures de Saeko et Ilona. Vous aussi vous trouvez que le nouveau titre en jette un max comparer à l'ancien ? D'ailleurs il n'y a plus d'Ilona dans cette version.

**ÉDIT DU 23/12/2015** : Oui, bon j'ai encore disparut pendant six mois. Ahem. Mais, j'ai corrigé ce prologue et comme c'est pas encore ça, je risque d'y revenir. Sinon, cette fanfiction sera terminé, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, parce que ça fait quand même trois ans que je suis dessus maintenant et qu'il est hors de question qu'elle reste à se stade. Un jour j'y mettrais le point final.


	2. 9 ème division et entraînement

**_"Nous sommes le poisson devant la cascade,_**

**_nous sommes l'insecte dans la cage,_**

**_nous sommes les ruines après la vague géante,_**

**_la bâton sacré surmonté d'un crâne,_**

**_la force du courant et la baleine qui le fend,_**

**_nous sommes le bouc à cinq cornes,_**

**_nous sommes le monstre cracheur de feu,_**

**_l'enfant qui hurle ses peurs._**

**_Oui, nous sommes empoisonnés par le clair de lune."_**

Ikaku Madarame

* * *

_**.CHAPITRE 1 – NEUVIÈME DIVISION ET ENTRAÎNEMENT.**_

* * *

Une semaine était passée, depuis que la shinigami, qui répondait au nom de Saeko Narazaki avait obtenu de son zanpakuto, le privilège de connaître son nom. _Aisuokami_. Elle sourit rien qu'en repensant à leur rencontre. Sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand elle se souvint du réveille... Les regards noirs de ses camarades de dortoir qui avait bien faillit finir congelé. Elle avait laissé échapper son reaitsu durant son sommeil. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais s'était bien vite fait mettre à la porte du dortoir quand elle avait recommencé trois nuits plus tard. Elle avait pester contre le monde entier en allant s'acheter une ruine à l'écart du seireitei, car c'est tout ce que lui permettait sa maigre bourse de shinigami sans grade tout juste sortit de l'académie, même-ci l'endroit qu'elle avait choisit lui plaisait, elle jurait tout de même contre tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait intégré la neuvième division, il y a de ça trois mois. C'était très peu, elle s'y plaisait. Même-ci, elle y avait peu d'ami. Aller savoir pourquoi, tout ses camarades de classe avait choisit les autres divisions, délaissant la neuvième. Pourquoi ? Sûrement à cause du nouveau capitaine, Kaname Tossen, il était différent. La différence faisait peur. Mais, elle, Saeko, voyait les choses sous un angle complètement différent. Elle voyait un homme fort, il était puissant personne ne pouvait le nier. Il était l'un des capitaines de la cour. Il avait réussit cet exploit en étant aveugle. Il imposait le respect. Il était juste. Le jeune femme l'admirait pour tout cela. Quand bien même ce que pouvait dire les mauvaises langues, elle l'admirait.

La jeune femme secoua la tête un fin sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre sa corvée de nettoyage, tout les membres, sauf ceux gradés, passait par la case nettoyage de la capitainerie. Certaine des autres division demandait à la quatrième division de le faire, mais pas la neuvième. Un planning était établie afin que tel ou tel soldat face le ménage tel ou tel jour. Le nettoyage était fait par groupe de dix, pendant au moins trois heures. Il faut dire que les bâtiments étaient assez grand et qu'il y en avaient beaucoup. Bureaux, couloirs, dortoirs, bibliothèque, archive, réfectoire, salle d'entraînement… Il y avait de quoi faire.

Aussi déambula-t-elle dans les couloirs de sa division serpillière en main pendant toute la matinée. Épuisant. Alors qu'elle revenait du placard à balais et se rendait au réfectoire, elle aperçut son capitaine qui rentrait, il traversait la cour. Elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait apprécier cet endroit, prenant toujours plus de temps que nécessaire pour rejoindre son bureau. Saeko se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour vivre ainsi tout en étant aveugle. Elle, elle n'y arriverait pas. C'était certain. Déjà avec tout ses sens, elle avait du mal, alors sans la vue.

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et partit vers le réfectoire pour une pause bien mérité. Elle se hâta pour être sur d'avoir une place. Elle avait vraiment très faim et cet après-midi elle devait encore s'entraîner. Par chance, elle arriva dans les premières. Elle pu s'installer dans un coin un peu en retrait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle appréciait la solitude, mais elle avait dû mal à s'acclimater au reste de la division... Et elle n'aimait pas s'imposer. Il faut dire qu'elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle se savait faible et ne se pensait pas intéressante. Elle souffla doucement, cette solitude qu'elle s'imposait elle-même lui pesait. Si seulement elle avait un peu plus de courage elle irait parler aux autres, mais non. Elle était seule.

« Je suis là, moi.»

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix de son zanpakuto. Oui, il était là. Grâce lui, elle se sentait tellement mieux. La première fois qu'elle avait pu tenir un discussion avec son arme, sans être dans son monde intérieur l'avait surprise. Il faut dire que jamais des scènes de la sorte n'avait été rapportée. Pour que le shinigami puisse parler avec son zanpakuto, il fallait que le-dit shinigami aille dans son monde intérieur. Or, elle pouvait outrepasser cette règle. En se renseignant de ci de là, parmi ses collègues plus expérimenté, elle avait conclue qu'en effet, son cas était très rare. Ce ne fut pas le seul événement bizarre. En effet un tatouage était apparut juste à la naissance de son sein, au niveau du cœur. Le symbole représentait une sorte de fleur, au motif complexe qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Intriguée, elle avait fait des recherche dans la bibliothèque de sa division. Elle avait finit par trouver. La symbiose total. Un shinigami totalement en phase avec son zanpakuto.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...»

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Tu finiras par trouver des gens biens, qui t'accepteront.»

« J'espère, Aisu.»

Le zanpakuto grogna avant de s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Il n'aimait pas le ton de sa shinigami. Il la trouvait trop dépressive, passive. Comparer à avant... Il l'observait depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait vu la dur loi du Rukongai briser son innocence, la faire grandir trop vite. La solitude avait assombrit son âme. Lui, se souvenait quand le monde intérieur de sa shinigamis était une vaste forêt d'un vert impérial, la cime des arbres transperçaient le ciel. Puis petit à petit tout avait gelé, le rouge sang avait remplacer le vert. Il aimait la glace, s'était son élément depuis toujours, mais il préférait sa shinigami comme elle était avant, joyeuse, impulsive, heureuse. Il n'aspirait qu'à la protéger, mais surtout qu'elle trouve enfin des personnes avec qui elle pourrait être ami. Aisuokami savait qu'elle avait peur de s'attacher au autres. Car s'attacher à quelqu'un c'est prendre le risque de le perdre. Risque qu'elle n'était pas prête à prendre. Elle était trop fragile pour l'instant.

Aussi Saeko mangea-t-elle en silence écoutant les conversations de ses collègues d'une oreille. Elle finit tranquillement son repas avant de débarrasser son plateau et sortir discrètement du réfectoire. Il lui restait plus de trente minutes avant de devoir faire son entraînement de l'après-midi. Elle partit s'installer sur la pelouse qui bordait le terrain d'entraînement. Là, elle pu rêvasser à loisir. Le soleil réchauffant sa peau doucement. Elle soupira de bien être. Elle parla avec Aisuokami, qui était de très bonne compagnie soit disant en passant.

Elle sursauta en entendant des bruits de lames qui s'entrechoque. Elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir entendu en arrivant. Elle se leva et se rendit à la source du bruit. Ça venait du deuxième terrain d'entraînement. Elle s'installa en silence dans les gradins et entreprit d'observer les deux combattant, se battre. Kido ou sabre. Il s'agissait du vice-capitaine de sa division ainsi que du troisième lieutenant. Ce-dernier avait encore dû défier le vice-capitaine dans le but de prendre sa place. Il le faisait tout les trois mois un peu près d'après le dire des autres. Rien qu'en étant assise dans les gradins, la jeune shinigami avait remarquer l'écart de puissance entre les deux combattants. Si l'un attaquait de toute ses forces, shikai sortit, dans le but de gagner grâce à sa force physique, l'autre paraît agilement et astucieusement tout les attaques. Plaçant quelques attaques de ci delà. Il n'avait même pas sortit son shikai. Saeko se demandait bien à quoi ressemblait un shikai de vice-capitaine. Le combat était vraiment à sens unique. Après tout Hisagi n'était pas vice-capitaine pour rien. La châtain ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le troisième lieutenant de sa division était un vrai idiot.

Elle remarqua, en plus de la différence technique, la différence d'énergie spirituelle des deux combattants. Si Hisagi-fukutaicho en avait une grande réserve, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de l'autre.

« Dans pas longtemps, tu pourras dépasser ce troisième lieutenant. Je me demande comment il a bien pu arriver à ce stade d'ailleurs. Même le cinquième lieutenant est plus puissant. »

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? »

« Oui.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise en sentant une présence près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit venir tellement ça avait été rapide. Elle tourna la tête et vit son capitaine debout sous l'arbre, juste à côté de l'endroit ou elle était installée.

_ Bonjour, Tosen-taicho, fit-elle poliment.

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Après l'avoir fixé quelque instant, la shinigami se reconcentra sur le combat qui se déroulait. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le combat traînant en longueur, le vice-capitaine exaspéré envoya une attaque de kido qui assomma son adversaire.

« Tu devrais travailler ton kido. »

« Je sais Aisu... »

Elle avait en effet beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir égaler ce serait-ce qu'un peu ces combattants hors-pair. D'ailleurs, si elle ne se pressait pas, elle allait être ne retard à son entraînement. Elle se tourna et remarqua que son capitaine était partit. Comment faisait-il ?

Elle se leva et descendit des gradins, il fallait qu'elle se presse maintenant. Elle sourit en voyant le troisième lieutenant toujours cloué au sol.

_ C'était un beau combat, Fukutaicho., fit-elle en le saluant respectueusement.

_ Merci. Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

_ Une dizaine de minutes, Fukutaicho. Désolé je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard à l'entraînement., s'excusa-t-elle en prenant congé de son supérieur.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et gagna l'autre terrain d'entraînement. Où, elle arriva juste avant le quatrième sièges qui s'occupait aujourd'hui de l'entraînement. Elle soupira. Trente tours de terrain en courant et sans shunpo pour s'échauffer un peu. Avait-elle oublier de préciser que le quatrième siège était un sadique ? Oui. Et bien c'est fait. Franchement qui prends le temps de s'échauffer avant un combat ? Personne, évidemment.

« Arrête de râler. Ça te fait pas de mal. »

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir. »

« Ce n'est pas bien compliquer de courir. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'endurance. On dirait une larve, c'est pitoyable. »

« Ça me va droit au cœur. »

« Entraîne-toi au lieu de faire de l'ironie. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi nul. »

Aisuokami ne voulait pas blesser sa shinigami, il souhaitait juste qu'elle devienne plus forte. Seul les forts survivent et il était hors de question qu'elle meurt, ça le loup ne le voulait pas. Elle devait devenir plus forte, s'était la seule solution. Aussi, suite à sa conversation avec son zanpakuto, la Narazaki se donna-t-elle à fond. Elle fit ses trente tours et s'étira. Son poumon gauche ayant mystérieusement disparut. Son zanpakuto n'avait pas tord, elle manquait d'endurance. Quinze tours, ok, mais trente c'était vraiment trop.

Elle se reprit et écouta le plus attentivement possible les consignes et conseils donnés. Tout était bon pour s'améliorer. Elle commença par le kido, étant son principal atout. Enfin, tant qu'il s'agissait d'utiliser la technique de destruction numéro 33, le boulet rouge... Parce qu'elle était un vrai boulet, c'est le cas de le dire en kido. Enfin depuis qu'elle était à la neuvième, elle s'était drôlement améliorer. En témoignaient, les coupures sur ses mains à cause de ses longues soirée d'entraînement. Depuis, elle maîtrisait une dizaine de technique tout style mélangé et ceux plus ou moins bien. Parce que ça ne se maîtrisait pas en un claquement de doigts le kido.

Après le kido et les quelques enchaînements au sabre révisés, se fut autour de quelques combats en un contre un. Saeko en enchaîna trois, mais n'en gagna qu'une seul. Il faut dire qu'elle manquait vraiment d'entraînement et que comparé aux autres, elle n'était qu'une débutante.

Elle partit ensuite s'installer dans les gradins, où elle observa les combats des autres. Elle souffla observant les techniques et parades qu'ils utilisaient. Essayant d'en retenir le maximum, persuadée qu'un jour cela pourrait lui être utile.

_ Tu tiens ton zanpakuto un peu trop bas et ta jambe droite est un peu trop en retrait.

La jeune femme sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle et encore moins qu'on lui donne des conseils. Elle tourna la tête et vit son vice-capitaine, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Oh, merci Fukutaicho. Je... J'y ferais plus attention.

_ Ça pourrait t'être utile.

Il repartit comme il était venu, silencieusement et rapidement. Elle sourit voilà des conseils qui lui seront utile pour s'améliorer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vice-capitaine ne lui en donne, s'était vraiment étonnant.

L'après-midi toucha enfin à sa fin. Pas trop tôt. Elle bondit sur ses pieds salua quelques uns de ses camarades et s'éclipsa. Sa journée était enfin terminée. La shinigami prit donc le chemin de son domicile, fatiguée comme elle l'était elle ne serait plus bonne à rien aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, elle gagna son chez elle en shunpo.

« J'aurais pensé, que tu travaillerais un peu tes lacunes. »

« Tu penses mal.»

« Tu es bien trop feignantes, Saeko.»

« Je ne suis pas feignante. J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées.»

« Hm... »

« Je fais toujours les mêmes choses. C'est ennuyeux.»

Le zanpaukuto se tue, alors que la Narazaki s'installait sur le flanc de la colline pour prendre un bon bain de soleil.

* * *

Ce chapitre représentait une introduction plus qu'autre chose, mais il fallait bien que je vous présente cette chère Saeko Narazaki, nan ?


	3. Shikai et première mission

**_"Oui... _**

**_Nous regardons tous en l'air, _**

**_les yeux bien ouverts, _**

**_pour voir voler nos rêves,_**

**_ après tout."_**

Kukaku Shiba

* * *

**.CHAPITRE 2 – SHIKAI ET PREMIÈRE MISSION.**

* * *

Dix années étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Saeko Narazaki à la neuvième division. Le temps file vraiment à toute allure. Ces dix années n'avait pas été de tout repos, entre les entraînements, les patrouilles et autres devoirs à laquelle elle devait se plier. De plus pendant cinq années, elle avait dû prendre en charge les nouvelles recrues et les mutations étant la dernière arrivée, puis celle dont on ne savait pas quoi faire, elle devait s'occuper de les intégrer au mieux à la division. Aisuokami en avait rit jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle. Ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver la jeune shinigami. Son zanpakuto avait un humour qui ne lui revenait absolument pas, son sarcasme et son ironie...

Saeko gagna sa division au pas course histoire de ne pas être encore plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son capitaine avait une annonce à faire à toute la division et évidemment c'est ce jour là, qu'elle allait arriver en retard, alors que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant à croire qu'elle était maudite.

Par chance, elle arriva juste à temps. Les poumons en feu. Elle entreprit de récupérer ses poumons, pendant que son capitaine arrivait. Le connaissant, ça sera un discourt court et direct. Elle se demandait bien quoi...

_ Bonjour, Taicho. Fukutaicho, salua les membres de la division d'une même voix.

Leurs supérieurs répondirent d'un même hochement de tête leurs subordonnés.

_ D'après une ressente étude de la douzième division, des hollows attaqueraient plusieurs districts du Rukongai. Notre division a été charger de régler la situation. Hisagi va vous expliquer la composition des équipes.

Kaname Tosen s'éclipsa pendant que le vice-capitaine prenait le relais.

« Je vais rester à faire le ménage. »

« Il serait temps que tu es une vrai mission. Tu as un bon niveau maintenant. »

« Si, tu le dis... »

« Il faut qu'ils te laissent ta chance. Je sais que tu as remarqué toi aussi...»

« Oui, mais eux non. Visiblement. »

« Es plus confiance en toi. »

_ Pour finir, Narazaki Saeko.

_ Moi, chuchota-elle surprise.

Le vice-capitaine n'ayant pas entendu son commentaire poursuivit sans lui répondre. La jeune femme était vraiment heureuse. Elle allait enfin participer à une mission, pas trop tôt. Elle en aurait pleuré. C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Invraisemblable, irréaliste. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. Elle finit par écouter attentivement ce que disait son supérieur.

_ Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Nous nous retrouverons devant l'entré de la division. Aucun retard n'est toléré.

« Aucun retard, Saeko. »

« J'avais entendu, merci.»

Le zanpakuto se retira en ricanant. Il n'en loupait pas une celui-là. Elle partit ensuite vaquer à ses occupations, la réunion étant terminée. Elle soupira, elle n'avait rien écouté... Elle savait juste qu'elle faisait la mission et qu'ils partaient demain matin à l'aube. Pourquoi, elle n'écoutait jamais quand il le fallait ?

« Eh bien bravo. »

« Il va répété demain.»

« Tant mieux.»

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

« Oui, oui.»

« Que tu fasse bonne impression...»

« Ça serait bien, en effet...»

Elle s'était entraînée d'arrache-pied pour cela. Pour le jour ou elle pourrait montrer ce qu'elle valait. Elle maîtrisait plutôt bien le kido, le kendo n'avait presque plus de secret pour elle. Du moins pour les techniques illustrés dans les manuels. Lui manquait l'expérience du terrain. À, et son shikai aussi. Son zanpakuto n'avait jamais daigné le lui apprendre. Selon lui, si il lui apprenait elle se reposerait trop sur la force tirer de son shikai et ne développerait pas assez ses autres facultés. Et que si elle était privée de son sabre, elle ne saurait pas se défendre. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ça l'énervait prodigieusement.

L'aube se dessina rapidement trop rapidement, la jeune shinigami n'avait que peu dormit, trop excitée par la mission qu'il l'attendait. Elle s'était endormit que tard dans la nuit. Elle devait son réveille qu'à Aisuokami, sans lui elle dormirait encore. Elle arriva miraculeusement avec cinq minutes d'avance. S'était son jour de chance.

_ Tout le monde est là ?

Elle releva la tête en entendant la voix de son supérieur. Les autres avaient finit d'arriver entre-temps. Elle rejoignit le groupe qui s'était formé autour de Hisagi.

_ Très bien, nous allons former trois groupes. L'un géré par moi et les deux autres par nos troisième et quatrième sièges.

_ Compris, fit tout le monde d'une même voix.

_ Très bien voici la répartition des groupes.

La jeune femme se retrouva dans le groupe commandé par Shuuhei. S'était prévisible. Une fois les règles établis, les consignes données, les shinigamis se mirent en route. Traversant les districts en shunpo, pour rejoindre le lieux d'arriver au plus vite, surnommé la vallée des hollows par la populace. Ce qui en disait très long sur ce qui vivait là-bas et dire que le gotei se bougeait que maintenant.

« Sois bien attentive. »

« Oui.»

Son endurance ayant bien évolué en dix ans elle tint le rythme sans mal. C'est à peine essoufflée qu'elle arriva sur les lieux. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant les ordres. La soirée arrivait doucement, la vallée étant loin du Seireitei.

_ Très bien nous allons nous séparer, maintenant, ordonna Hisagi.

Les trois groupes se séparèrent pour rejoindre les lieux indiqués. Là, ou il y aurait des soit-disant regroupement de hollows. Le groupe dont faisait partit Saeko gagna les hauteurs, où se trouvait une forêt. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber sur le groupe de monstres.

_ Que tout le monde soient prudent.

Chaque membres du groupe se retrouva bientôt face à des hollows. La Narazaki fit face à un des hollow en compagnie d'une de ses camarades. Rina Momoki. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu. Saeko savait que sa partenaire maîtrisait plus ou moins son shikai, mais n'était pas très forte en kido. Leur ennemi se lança à l'attaque et alors que Rina paraît au sabre, Saeko se préparait à contre-attaquer.

_ Trente et unième techniques de destruction : Shakkahô. (Boulet rouge )

L'attaque fit mouche, mais ne blessa pas l'adversaire. Ça ne suffit pas à l'achever, mais cela permit à Rina de lancer un attaque.

« Fait attention, elle n'a pas l'air très douée. »

« Ouais. »

_ Trente-troisième techniques de destruction : Sōkatsui. (Chute de flamme )

« Dégaine-moi.»

« Très bien.»

Ce hollow était définitivement très fort. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il était là, à se nourrir d'âme, à devenir plus fort. Elle souffla un bon coup pour ce calme. Pas question de perdre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rina qui s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque. Pourquoi elle lançait des attaques aux hasard, ça allait mal finir à cette allure.

_ Quatrième techniques d'immobilisation : Hainawa . ( corde rampante)

L'attaque de Saeko sauva de justesse Rina qui s'était jetée sur le monstre sans aucun plan en tête. Elle avait foncé tête baisée. Qu'elle idiote. Si, elle continuait, elle purement et simplement se faire tuer. La Narazaki ne pouvait tout simplement pas couvrir sa camarade à chaque fois. Elle serra la mâchoire énerver et indécise.

_ Réchauffe-toi, Tokage. (Lézard)

Elle pesta en voyant Rina sortir son shikai, parce qu'elle, elle ne l'avait pas et qu'en plus l'autre allait faire l'idiote maintenant. En un mot : génial. Malgré, le fait que Saeko la couvre et pare certaine des attaques, Rina réussit tout de même à se faire blesser.

« Comment elle fait pour être aussi nul avec son shikai.»

« C'est exactement pour éviter ce genre de situation que tu n'as toujours pas ton shikai.»

« Je comprends, maintenant.»

« Néanmoins.»

« Néanmoins ?»

« Vu la situation actuelle... Je ne peux pas me permettre de te faire attendre plus longtemps.»

Elle allait enfin apprendre son shikai. Ça ressemblait bien à son zanpakuto de lui apprendre de nouvelle chose qu'en situation désespérée. Il était vraiment tordu, celui-là. C'était bien son Aisuokami ça. La shinigami regarda sa camarade qui était à genoux se tenant l'abdomen, toute essoufflée. Qu'elle plaie. Décidément elle l'aimait de moins en moins, celle-là. Quelle galère. Elle allait devoir se battre pour la première fois avec son shikai, tout en devant la protéger.

_ Hurle à la lune, Aisuokami.

L'air autour d'elle se refroidit d'un seul coup. C'est vrai que l'élément de prédilection de son sabre était la glace. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assurer. Grâce à son shikai sa vitesse avait augmentée, sa précision aussi. Elle se lança sur son ennemis changeant de direction assez souvent pour le piéger. La nuque étant le meilleur point faible pour l'abattre.

_ Hōhyō.

Un souffle de glace se précipita sur le hollow, qui gela instantanément, d'un coup de sabre la shinigami tua le monstre. Elle atterrit juste à côté de Rina qui avait été prise en charge par l'équipe médical. Les combats se terminèrent rapidement ensuite. Le temps passe vite pendant un combat, elle s'était à peine rendu compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle n'était pas suffisamment prudente. Face à des ennemis plus puissant, elle aurait pus ce faire blesser dans le dos. Mais ce n'était pas trop mal pour un premier combat réel. Elle sursauta en sentant une pression spirituelle toute proche, mais tellement faible qu'elle était presque impossible à détecter. Bizarre. Elle se concentra et finit par trouver trouver sa localisation. Il fonçait droit sur l'équipe médical.

_ Hōhyō.

L'attaque fit mouche et gela le hollow qui était près à se jeter sur les blessés. La jeune femme souffla rassurée. Elle sursauta en voyant la glace commencer à se briser. Elle était trop loin et pas assez rapide.

_ Fauche, Kazeshini.

Les faux spécial de Kazeshini, le sabre de Hisagi, acheva le hollow d'un seul coup. Saeko rengaina Aisuokami, il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'ennemis.

_ N'oublie pas d'achever ton ennemi.

_ Excusez-moi Fukutaicho, je ne sais pas encore me servir de shikai comme il faut.

_ C'était la première fois que tu utilisais ton shikai ?

_ Oui. Je viens de l'avoir.

_ Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour un début.

_ Merci, Hisagi-fukutaicho.

La Narazaki se rendit ensuite auprès des blessés, ou se trouvait Rina. Cette-dernière ne lui adressa même pas un regard, ni même un merci. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour les remerciements, peu lui importait.

« Merci, Aisuokami. »

« Ne me remercie pas. Nous sommes une équipe. Il était temps pour toi de passer au niveau supérieur, ton énergies spirituelle est devenu suffisamment mature pour ça.»

« Je ne te décevrais pas.»

Quelques uns de ses collègues vinrent la félicité pour l'obtention de son shikai et sa bravoure, mais aussi pour le sauvetage de l'équipe médical. La jeune femme leur sourit et les remercia. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas dupe si ses adversaires avait été plus puissant, elle serait morte.

* * *

_Hōhyō signifie rayon de glace selon google trad, perso j'ai des doutes, mais voilà... Je parle pas Japonais._

_Donc ça trouve les noms de Zanpakuto, techniques et tous ça veut rien dire du tout. _


	4. Évaluation

**_"Mon premier nous empêche d'être ensemble, _**

**_mon second fait que nous sommes de nature différente, _**

**_nous sommes aveugles à mon troisième, _**

**_nous n'avons pas l'espoir d'atteindre mon quatrième, _**

**_mon tout se trouve dans nos cœurs."_**

Orihime Inoue

* * *

**.CHAPITRE 3 – ÉVALUATION.**

* * *

Six mois était passés depuis sa première mission. La shinigami avait travaillé son shikai, afin de le perfectionner au mieux. Et il faut dire qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien, ce n'était pas son shikai pour rien. Il lui correspondait parfaitement. Elle s'entraînait d'arrache-pied, dans moins d'une semaine désormais aurait lieux les évaluations de niveau. Seul moyen d'obtenir un meilleur poste, plus gradé, et cet examen n'avait lieux qu'une fois tout les sept ans à la neuvième division, alors qu'à la onzième il avait lieux tout les deux ou trois mois, tandis que s'était tout les cinq ans pour le septième. Chacune des divisions avaient sa propre façon de fonctionner. Son propre règlement. La jeune femme voulait prouver qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, qu'elle était forte, que sa puissance n'était pas que du vent. Hors de questions de rester dans les derniers de la division pendant encore sept ans.

Allongée devant sa maison, dont la pièce principale avait gelé. Elle était partit dans son monde intérieur et avait encore oublier de faire attention à sa pression spirituelle. Heureusement qu'elle vivait seule, parce que ses camarades de dortoirs l'auraient probablement tuée, pour leur faire revivre ça. Elle avait ouvert toute les fenêtres de sa maison pour essayer tant bien que mal de faire dégeler. La jeune femme regarda le soleil et en vu de sa position jugea qu'il était temps qu'elle se mette en route pour sa division. Elle se mit en marche tranquillement profitant de l'air frais de la matinée.

Elle arriva juste à l'heure à la capitainerie de la neuvième, où elle rejoignit son équipe de nettoyage, elle espérait bien que s'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait le ménage. Elle détestait vraiment faire ça. Ça avait vraiment le don de l'énerver. Elle souhaitait au moins être quinzième siège sur quinze... C'était vraiment un minimum. Par contre elle adorerait vraiment que le troisième siège dégage. Elle ne le supportait définitivement pas. Il était nul, vraiment très nul, ne pensait qu'à lui et à l'argent. Il n'avait pas le niveau d'un troisième lieutenant. Il avait dû obtenir se poste grâce à l'ancien capitaine ou l'ancien vice-capitaine en les soudoyant avec sa fortune. D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien comment s'appelait le prédécesseur de Tosen, celui d'avant était Kensei Muguruma... Mais l'autre. Enfin, peu lui importait. Énerver de faire le ménage, la jeune femme frotta rageusement le sol à l'aide de sa serpillière.

_ Tu vas faire un trou dans le sol à cette allure.

_ Fukutaicho, hurla presque la Narazaki.

Elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui s'étaient affolé suite à la frousse que son supérieur lui avait affligé. Son zanpakuto en hurlait de rire.

_ Vous voulez ma mort, fukutaicho, demanda-t-elle un fois calmée.

_ Excuse-moi, sourit-il. C'était trop tentant.

_ La prochaine fois vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience, bouda-t-elle.

_ Bonne chance, pour l'évaluation., fit-il en la saluant.

_ Bonjour la pression, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle reprit son ménage qui dura toute la matinée comme d'accoutumé. Elle arriva dans les premières au réfectoire, elle s'installa un peu à l'écart comme elle le faisait depuis dix ans. Elle mangea silencieusement en compagnie de son zanpakuto.

« J'adore ce Hisagi. »

« Tu l'as répété au moins cent fois. »

« Mais c'est la vérité. »

« Pfff... Dès qu'il s'agit de se foutre de moi, hein...»

« Oh, pauvre petite.»

« T'es chiant. »

La semaine était passée rapidement, chaque membres s'entraînant d'arrache-pied pour être au top de leur forme pour l'examen. Il y avait ceux qui souhaitaient monter en grade et ceux qui voulaient garder leur place. L'air suffisant et sur de lui du troisième siège avait eu dont de l'énerver. À chaque fois qu'elle le croisait l'envie de l'éjecter au fin fond du hueco mundo la prenait. Il l'exaspérait tellement.

Elle cessa de fixer le ciel et se leva pour gagner sa division. L'heure était venu. Enfin. Elle marcha tranquillement cherchant à se détendre au maximum avec l'aide de son zanpukuto. Aisuokami croyait vraiment en sa shinigami, il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il n'y avait qu'en montant grade qu'elle pourrait, qu'ils pourraient s'épanouir pleinement. En restant de simple soldat, ils ne pourraient pas évoluer. Et Aisuokami ne voulait et n'était pas un zanpakuto lambda. Il le refusait. Il grogna. Il vaincrait.

« Aisu ? Ça va ? »

« Oui. Je pensais à un truc. »

« Ah quoi ? »

« Rien, rien. »

« Comme tu voudras...»

La jeune femme ne chercha pas plus loin, son sabre avait certain secret qu'il souhaitait garder. Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin. Elle s'arrêta en chemin pour s'acheter de quoi petit déjeuner. Elle grignota tout en poursuivant sa route. Elle mit un trentaine de minutes à arriver à destination et se félicita d'être partit plus tôt. Elle arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement, ou se trouvait à peine une dizaine de personnes. Elle s'installa dans les gradins et patienta, encore trente minutes. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'il l'attendait. Il fallait qu'elle se donne à son maximum pour réussir. Et pour ça elle devait économiser ses forces dans les premiers combats. Elle ferma les yeux pour bien se détendre. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle constata que quasiment toute la division était arriver, dont cet abrutit de troisième siège.

« Arrête de l'assassiner du regard, c'est gênant.»

« Excuse-moi. Mais il tellement exaspérant.»

« J'avais compris.»

Elle soupira, puis finit par remarquer l'arriver de ses supérieurs. Pas trop tôt. Tossen avait son air impassible, comme d'accoutumé.

_ Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui à lieu l'examen de niveau. Vous vous battrez en un contre un. Hisagi et moi-même vous nous classeront., fit calmement Tossen.

_ Compris Taicho.

_ Nous allons commencer., ordonna-t-il.

Saeko se retrouva contre l'un des nouveau venu de la division, qu'elle battu en une ou deux attaque de kido. Ses cinq adversaire suivant ne lui posèrent pas plus de problèmes. Ce n'est que quand elle arriva à son treizième adversaires qu'elle dégaina Aisuokami, sans pour autant passer en shikai. Elle battait ses adversaires en parant au sabre et les entravant au kido. Les combats s'enchaînèrent.

_ Combat suivant : Saeko Narazaki contre Rina Momoji.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de la Narazaki, sourire qu'elle s'empressa d'enlever suite à un commentaire sarcastique de son cher sabre.

« Ça risque d'être amusant.»

La jeune femme se retrouva face à son adversaire. Rina semblait moins assurer que face à ses autres adversaires il y a moins de vingt minutes. Le feu contre la glace.

_ Réchauffe-toi, Tokage.

Rina passait déjà en shikai, c'était pas très malin de sa part. Tout donner dès le début...

« Pfff, son Tokage va se prendre une racler. Même pas besoin de mon Shikai. »

« Aisu, tu me déconcentre.»

Rina se jeta sans réfléchir, sans aucun plan. Saeko se demandait presque pourquoi Momoji n'avait pas rejoint la onzième division. Sa lui irait drôlement bien, tient.

_ Quatrième techniques d'immobilisation : Hainawa. (corde rampante)

L'attaque de kido entrava le bras droite de Rina, ce qui surprit la Narazaki, une attaque aussi simple n'aurait pas du passer. Que faisait Rina ?

« Méfie-toi.»

« Je sais, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.»

Saeko et Aisuokami cherchaient le « quelque chose qui cloche » en question. Sans pour autant le trouver. Prudente Saeko laissa son adversaire attaquer, ne faisant que se défendre. Aucun risque ne devait être prit. Elle avait toujours pris la Momoji pour une shinigami lambda ne sachant pas se servir de son zanpakuto, mais visiblement elle s'était entraîné, chose qu'elle aurait dû prendre en compte. Une erreur de sa part. Elle jura entre ses dents.

« Ta intérêt à gérer, tes supérieurs t'observe.»

« Bonjour la pression.»

« Ouais, tout les autres combats sont terminé c'est pour ça.»

« Zut, j'avais pas remarqué que ça prenait autant de temps...»

Elles échangèrent coups sur coups. C'est là que Saeko remarqua le sourire en coin de Rina, que ce passait-il, encore ? C'est la qu'elle vit enfin la lame de Tokage... Elle rougeoyait. Un beau rouge carmin. Son sabre, Aisuokami, semblait fondre au contact de Tokage.

« Ça tourne mal, là.»

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, quelle galère. Elle regarda son sabre, puis le rengaina sous le regard surprit de toute la division. Saeko refusait de mettre son sabre en danger pour un simple examen.

_ Que fais-tu, fit Rina surprise. Tu abandonnes ?

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Alors...

_ Tu n'attaques plus ? Tu as peur de quoi ?

Comme prévu la Momoji se jeta sur elle sans retenu. Saeko se contenta alors d'esquiver. Elle fit cela à plusieurs reprise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve située dans le dos de son adversaire. Elle soupira tellement ça lui parut simpliste.

_ Soixante-deuxième technique d'immobilisation : Hyapporankan. (Escalier aux cent marches)

Rina se retrouva coincer contre l'un des mur encerclant la neuvième, qui se fissura légèrement.

_ Vainqueur, Saeko Narazaki.

« Bien joué, Eko.»

« Merci Aisu.»

Le nombre de combattant ayant diminuer, la Narazaki pu se reposer et se restaurer il ne lui restait que deux combats, à condition qu'elle gagne bien sur. Ce dont elle se sentait tout à fait capable, elle avait, jusque là, réussit à battre ses adversaires sans Shikai. Tout ça s'était grâce à Aisuokami qui avait eu le bon goût de lui apprendre à se battre comme il le fallait sans sabre. Elle se permit un petit somme pour récupérer un peu d'énergie spirituelle.

Le combat suivant, l'avant-dernier pour elle, ou le dernier si elle perdait... Enfin elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle se retrouvait donc face au quatrième siège de sa division, se type elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Quasiment aucune information sur son zanpakuto... Elle savait juste qu'il était plutôt douer en kido, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas des masses. De plus il avait une plus grande expérience du combat qu'elle.

« Ça devrait le faire. »

« Tu crois qu'on peut battre le quatrième siège ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. On a pas assez d'élément sur lui pour se faire un réelle idée.»

« Hum...»

La jeu femme envisagea diverse possibilité durant le reste de son temps de pause. Elle jugeait mentalement ses capacités physique, kido et kendo, afin d'établir la meilleure stratégie possible. Elle devrait le tester avant tout, pour jauger son niveau...

_ Narazaki.

Elle releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, Hisagi, elle se remit sur ses jambes ayant compris qu'elle allait à nouveau devoir combattre.

_ Oui ?

_ Le quatrième lieutenant à déclarer forfait, son combat contre notre cinquième siège l'a épuisé.

_ Je me retrouve face à qui alors ?, s'inquiéta la shinigami.

_ Eh bien nous arrivons à la final, tu te retrouve face à notre troisième siège.

_ D'accord., répondit-elle.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, elle allait atteindre son objectif, qui consistait à battre son abrutit de troisième siège.

« En voilà une nouvelle réjouissante, s'enthousiasma son zanpakuto.»

« En effet.»

Elle remercia son vice-capitaine avant de se rendre sur le terrain ou aurait lieu le tout dernier combat de la journée. Si, le troisième siège était un crétin finit, qu'il était sans conteste moins fort que beaucoup d'autre membre de la division, il en restait pas moins le troisième siège. La jeune femme s'attacha les cheveux en une tresse et se concentra, prête au combat. Le troisième siège se plaça face à elle, lui-même près au combat. Si la jeune femme avait un air déterminé collé au visage, son adversaire semblait beaucoup moins sur de lui.

_ Dernier combat : Uematsu Toshifumi contre Narazaki Saeko. Commencez.

La Narazaki se mit en garde prête à riposter à la moindre attaque. Toshifumi eu un sourire en coin avant de se lancer à l'attaque.

_ Quatrième techniques d'immobilisation : Hainawa.

Saeko trancha l'attaque de kido d'un simple mouvement de sabre sans même prendre la peine d'esquisser un mouvement. Elle haussa un sourcil en fixant son ennemi du moment. Il pensait sérieusement l'avoir ainsi ?

« Méfie-toi.»

« Je sais Aisu.»

La Narazaki ne bougea pas attendant simplement que son adversaire attaque, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il utilisa le shunpo pour bouger plus vite attaquant de tout les côtés pour surprendre la jeune femme, en vain. Elle paraît aisément les attaques, qui étaient certes rapide, mais loin d'être puissante ou même précise. Si la shinigami bougeait peu pour ne pas se fatiguer, le Uematsu ne s'en inquiétait pas, bougeant vite et de manière désordonné. Ils se firent face ainsi cinq minutes durant.

« Bon t'as finit jouer, Eko. C'est chiant là.»

« Oui, oui.»

_ 31e technique de destruction : boulet rouge.

Le troisième lieutenant esquiva l'attaque, mais fut pris de cours par deux autres boulet rouge venant de deux côtés différents. Si Toshifumi pensait mener le combat et que la victoire lui appartenait, le choc de la désillusion fut rude. Non, ça ne serait pas aussi simple que ça ne le parraissaît. Il allait devoir donner plus, mettre plus de force. Surtout en vut du regard de sa jeune adversaire, il comprit bien vite que jamais il ne pourrait la conrompre comme tout les autres. Oui, toute ces personnes qu'il avait manipuler avec sa fortune au oui ça si grande fortune. Néanmoins, il s'avéra qu'aucun autre choix ne lui venait, autre que le combat.

_ Bouge, Taidana. (Paresseux.)

La jeune femme ricana en entendant le nom du zanpakuto de l'Uematsu, ça lui convenait à merveille songea la shinigami, alors que son zanpakuto en hurlait de rire. Elle comprit bien vite que la faculté de Taidana était de donner de la puissance à son possesseur. Plus son propriètaire attaquait plus il gagnait en puissance.

« Défit intéressant.»

Toshifumi se mit à l'attaquer sans relâche, sans aucun plan, dans le seul et unique but de la blesser. La jeune femme esquiva sans problème. Puis las de se combat sans grand intérêt, pour le moment, elle se décida à passer à l'attaque, de toute sa puissance.

_ 37e technique d'immobilisation : Étoile suspendue.

Le troisième lieutenant rebondit contre l'attaque attérissant contre le mur s'encastrant dedans. Malheureusement elle ne s'attendait pas à une réplique immédiate de son adversaire. L'attaque l'entailla à l'épaule. Étant partit du principe que son adversaire d'un jour était un être faible sans réel potentiel, elle en était venu à oublier que si il n'était pas d'une grande puissance, il était troisième siège depuis bon nombre d'années et qu'il avait participé à de nombreuses batailles. La jeune femme comprit à ses dépent que sa trop grande assurance lui avait joué des tours. Elle serra sa machoire consciente de son erreur. Elle allait devoir se rattrapper très vite.

_ Hurle à la lune, Aisuokami.

« Pourquoi me libéré dès maintenant ? C'est risqué, tu sais ? »

« Oui, je le sais, mais... Enfin une intuition. »

« Je te fais confiance pour gagner dans ce cas. »

La jeune femme se jeta corps et âme dans le combat sans aucun plan, juste à l'instinct. Sa pression spirituelle et l'énergie de son sabre combinés permirent de geler le sol, lui permettant de se déplacer plus rapidement.

_ Hōhyō.

L'attaque toucha de plein fouet le troisième lieutenant, l'emprisonnant dans la glace. Saeko rengaina, s'était terminer. Si ce combat ne dura pas longtemps elle avait conscience d'avoir fait plusieurs erreurs qui en combat réel aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

_ Vainqueur Saeko Narazaki.

Elle replaça une mêche derrière son oreille et s'assit à même le sol pour récupérer, tout ces combats l'avaient vidée. Elle mangea le repas que lui apporta un membre de la quatrième division, présent pour l'éventuelle cas où il y aurait des blessés.

_ Vous vous sentez bien, Narazaki-chan, la questionna un des membres de la quatrième.

_ Oui, parfaitement, sourit-elle. Et tu es ?

_ Hanataro Yamada.

_ Eh bien enchanté.

Elle lui sourit avant de se remettre à déguster son repas tranquillement. Elle avait une de ces faims.

« Je suis fier de toi, Eko. »

La jeune femme sourit heureuse d'entendre son zanpakuto la féliciter. Une nouvelle vie se profilait pour elle, beaucoup plus palpitante elle en était sur.

Mais dans l'ombre, il en était d'autre que son cas intéressait.

* * *

Je remercie **Cyrielle614,** **Smoukii, Zeriame et mangas-addict **d'avoir ajouté Le loup de glace et le vent de la mort à leur favoris. Ainsi que les personnes qui suivent la fanfiction.** THANKS.  
**


	5. Être troisième siège

**_"En renonçant à la fierté,_**

**_nous faisons un pas vers la bête. _**

**_En renonçant à notre cœur nous nous éloignons d'un pas de la bête."_**

Zaraki Kenpachi

* * *

**.CHAPITRE 4 – ÊTRE TROISIÈME SIÈGE...**

* * *

Saeko Narazaki faisait des allers-retours entre la bibliothèque, la salle des archives et son bureau. Depuis une semaine ses journées se résumaient à courir d'un point à un autre, sans relâche. Après l'évaluation de niveau, elle avait été promut au poste de troisième siège à la place de Toshifumi Uematsu. Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir gagner un combat. Ce poste n'était pas de tout repos, elle s'en était rendu compte pendant ces trois mois. Sa promotion avait eu lieu trois semaines après l'évaluation, elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais avait bien vite déchanté. Elle manquait de temps pour s'entraîner, ce qui ne plaisait pas à son zanpakuto, elle passait le plupart de son temps dans son bureau ou à courir d'une division à l'autre et pour finir les membres de la division ne la respectaient pas en tant que supérieur. Et ça, ça la blessait. Elle pensait avoir fait ces preuves, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tout les sens elle ne voyait pas comment résoudre la situation.

« Arrête de retourner les méninges. Ce sont des débiles, il faut ps chercher plus loin.»

« Je sais, mais... Enfin...»

« Ils respectaient l'autre crétin, mais pas toi. C'est ça, hein ?»

« Oui.»

« Ça va bien finir par s'arranger.»

« Espérons.»

Elle poursuivit son chemin une pile de documents destinés à la quatrième division. Elle courait ayant une montagne de chose à faire, pour l'après-midi. Elle finit par arriver à destination, elle reprit une démarche plus calme, Unohana-taicho ne supportant pas qu'il y est trop bruit dans l'enceinte de sa division.

Elle déposa les documents sur le bureau du septième sièges. Une fois délestée de son encombrant chargement, elle remarqua enfin que c'est Hanataro qui lui faisait face, le fameux membre qui l'avait soignée après tous ces combats.

_ Alors comme ça tu es septième siège, questionna la jeune femme.

_ Narazaki-chan, sursauta-t-il. O-oui.

_ Eh bien félicitation, fit-elle en partant.

_ Merci.

La jeune femme jura en voyant l'heure, elle devait s'occuper de l'entraînement et elle était déjà en retard de cinq minutes. Elle pesta n'ayant même pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Elle arriva en même temps que les derniers soldats en retard.

_ Veuillez excuser mon retard. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle serra les dents en entendant les commentaires pour certain blessant des membres de la divisions. Aisuokami enragea d'être coincer dans le monde intérieur de sa shinigami, il aurait préféré leur faire tâter de ses crocs aiguisés.

_ Arrêter de piailler et mettez-vous au travail, leur hurla le quatrième siège.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, alors que les autres se mettaient au travaille, enfin. Elle donna une liste d'exercice à exécuter.

_ Narazaki-chan, l'interpella le quatrième lieutenant.

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux m'occuper de l'entraînement, je sais que tu as beaucoup de chose à faire avec les rapports de la dernière mission.

_ Merci, je veux bien, lui sourit-elle. Tu me sauves la vie, Daiki-kun. Oh, et je t'ai déjà dis que Saeko ça suffisait, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Ahah, j'y penserai. Aller file., rigola-t-il.

_ Merci, sourit-elle avant de partir.

Elle courut jusqu'à son bureau en passant par le réfectoire où elle récupéra de quoi manger un peu. Elle s'installa ensuite pour rédiger les rapports, en question. Ce qui lui prit énormément de temps. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, il devait être vingt-deux heures passés quand enfin elle quitta son bureau, jamais elle ne remercierait assez Daiki d'avoir prit en charge l'entraînement ce jour-là. C'est en étirant ses muscles endolorit qu'elle quitta la neuvième division pour son chez elle. Marchant d'un pas calme et doux, décidée à profiter de l'air frais et du silence propre à la nuit, qu'elle effectua le chemin jusqu'à chez elle.

Alors qu'elle passait non loin de la quatrième division, par le chemin qui menait à la onzième et la dixième, comme elle le faisait chaque matin et chaque soir, elle entendit des cris et des rires. Étonnée de se tapage à une heure aussi tardive dans cette allée peu fréquenté, la shinigami se hâta de se rendre sur les lieux.

En arrivant, elle remarqua de suite la toute dernière recrue de sa division au sol, son zanpaukuto seul plus loin. Hanako, si ça mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et jetait un regard désespéré à son zanpakuto qui était trop loin pour elle, complètement hors de portée.

_ Hanabira...

Hanako chuchotait se mot comme une litanie, comme-ci le simple fait de le prononcer allait la protéger du monde extérieur. Mais le zanpakuto ne bougeait pas. Hanako n'avait pas la même liaison, la symbiose total, que Saeko et Aisuokami entretenaient. Si la troisième lieutenante avait été dans cette situation, le loup de glace l'aurait protégée.

_ Tu es trop faiblarde gamine, rigola moqueusement l'une des personne lui faisant face.

_ Laissez-moi, pleurnicha Hanako.

_ On aime pas les pleurnichards ici. Dégage, gamine.

Le regard assombrit par la colère de la Narazaki se posa sur les trois hommes qui s'en prenaient à la jeune femme désormais prostrée au sol, paralysée par la peur. Jusque là, dissimuler dans l'ombre Saeko avait observer toute la scène, et la colère faisait rage en elle. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne ainsi au plus faible. Elle reconnut deux hommes de la onzième et un de la septième. Alors qu'un des homme levait son sabre en vue de l'abattre sur sa subordonnée, Saeko se plaça entre l'attaquant et Hanako, parant aisément le coup. L'homme se recula activement ne s'attendant pas à ce que son coup soit si facilement arrêté. Les trois regardèrent la frêle jeune femme qui leur faisait face. Elle laissait son puissant reiatsu s'échapper, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne parvenait plus à le contrôler. Derrière elle, ils eurent l'impression de distinguer deux yeux jaunes qui les fixaient, apeuré et ayant perdu leur capacité de réflexion à cause de l'alcool, ils se jetèrent sur la jeune femme. Qui les bloqua d'une attaque de kido, bien placé.

Elle entreprit ensuite de se calmer progressivement. Elle souffla un bon coup, et rengaina Aisuokami, avant de se tourner vers la dite gamine. Qui tremblait encore tant elle avait eu peur de mourir.

_ Comment te sens-tu, Hanako-chan ?

_ Narazaki-sempei... Je vous remercie.

_ Saeko, c'est suffisant, tu sais. Tu n'es pas blessée, s'enquit Saeko.

_ Non, je vais bien, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix tremblotante.

Saeko aida la jeune femme à se relever et la maintint le temps qu'elle arrête de trembler. La Narazaki soupira, heureuse d'être arrivée à temps pour Hanako, qui sait ce qui serait arriver dans le cas contraire. Finalement, la paperasse aura servit à quelque chose.

_ Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent de concert ne s'attendant pas à l'arriver du groupe composer de cinq personnes qui se tenait désormais devant elles. Saeko fut soulagée de voir Hisagi, ici.

_ Saeko ?

_ Les trois, là, commença-t-elle en désignant ses prisonniers. Ce sont attaquer sans la moindre raison à Hanako-chan.

Les trois vice-capitaine présent ainsi que le troisième et cinquième siège de la onzième division regardèrent les désignés. Si, Kira semblait ennuyé, Hisagi impassible tout comme Matsumoto, les deux autres laissèrent paraître leur énervement en reconnaissant deux de leurs hommes.

_ Vous allez bien, s'inquiéta le brun.

_ Oui, Hisagi-fukutaicho. Saeko-chan m'a sauvé, sans elle, sa phrase se finit dans un sanglot.

_ Bon travail, Saeko, fit simplement son supérieur.

Le reste de la nuit fut court, mais néanmoins, calme et reposante. La jeune femme s'étira et se leva prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Elle commencerait par aller prendre des nouvelles de Hanako qu'elle avait raccompagner à son dortoir la veille. Elle espérait que les trois autres est eu une punition exemplaire et connaissant la réputation de la onzième division ça devait être effectivement le cas. Elle s'habilla, attrapa son zanpakuto qui était, depuis un certain temps, étrangement silencieux et de quoi manger, avant de s'élancer vers sa division.

Elle s'était rendu au dortoir où résidait Hanako, mais elle l'avait trouvé vide de toute personne. Elle haussa les épaules et se mit en chemin pour rejoindre son bureau. Comme elle aurait pu si attendre la nouvelle de son altercation avec les trois autres fit le tour des différente division. À croire que les commères n'avaient rien à faire.

* * *

**Bye.**


	6. Ikkaku et Yumichika

_**"C'est ridicule. **_

_**En partageant vos sentiments avec vos amis avant de mourir, **_

_**vous les humains êtes capables de vous rassurer,**_

_** c'est une sorte d'instinct qui vous empêche de sombrer dans la peur et le désespoir. **_

_**En réalité, pour les gens, partager véritablement leurs sentiments est impossible, **_

_**c'est juste une illusion humaine."**_

Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

**.CHAPITRE 5 – IKKAKU &amp; YUMICHIKA.**

* * *

Les semaines s'étaient enchaînées les unes après les autres. Saeko n'avait pas eu une minutes à elle. Les tâches administratives lui prenaient tout son temps, sans compter les entraînements. Elle fut plus qu'heureuse quand après six mois de pur calvaire, on lui avait attribuer une sorte de secrétaire, Hanako la nouvelle recrue qu'elle avait sauvé. S'était à cette-dernière que revenait le rôle de courir d'une division à une autre pour donner ou pendre des documents. Hanako lui était d'une grande aide. Saeko pouvait enfin souffler un peu et surtout elle avait reprit un entraînement quotidien. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Aisuokami qui commençait sérieusement à se lasser.

La jeune femme s'étira paresseusement après sa journée de labeurs, elle était bien contente d'en avoir finit pour aujourd'hui. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bancale et s'élança par la fenêtre évitant ainsi toute personne qui pourrait la retenir pour une quelconque raison. C'est avec entrain qu'elle parti en trottinant vers son lieux d'entraînement de prédilection. Il s'agissait d'un terrain en pente près de sa maison ou dormait un ruisseau à l'eau transparente. Elle aimait cet endroit pour son calme et sa beauté.

Elle passa par son chemin habituel, quasiment désert, afin de pouvoir s'élancer en shunpo, pour être rendu plus rapidement et aussi parce que pour elle il s'agissait là, d'un bon échauffement. Alors qu'elle avançait à vive allure sans trop faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle percuta quelqu'un. C'est dans un gémissement de douleur qu'elle se retrouva à terre.

Frottant l'endroit où elle s'était fait mal, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard énervé du troisième siège de la onzième division. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'accident avec Hanako. La jeune femme ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec ce type.

_ Excuse-moi, fit-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

_ Tu es la troisième siège de la neuvième, c'est ça, lui demanda le type à la coupe au carré.

_ Oui, c'est cela.

_ Ah je me souviens. Tu as mis une raclée à deux membres de notre division, s'esclaffa le chauve.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Alors que le chauve continuait de rigoler. Elle s'autorisa un sourire, voyant qu'ils ne lui voulaient rien de particulier. C'est deux là étaient vraiment des cas à part.

_ Je veux te combattre.

_ Hein ?!

La Narazaki en resta figée. Alors que Ikkaku partait d'un bon pas, en ricanant. Saeko ne savait comment réagir. Il faut dire qu'il la prenait complètement au dépourvus.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Il est toujours comme ça, sourit le brun. Tu viens, ajouta-t-il en suivant l'autre.

Elle haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. S'était mal connaître la onzième. Elle emboîta le pas aux deux sièges. Il était rare qu'on lui propose ce genre de défis. Ça, ne lui était même jamais arrivé. Saeko se tendit un peu en se rendant compte qu'ils se rendaient sur le terrain de la onzième. Quoiqu'elle aurait dû sans douter.

En voyant arrivé leur troisième et cinquième sièges avec un membre d'une autre division, ceux de la onzième s'étaient réunit autour du terrain. La châtain soupira, elle n'aimait pas avoir des spectateurs. Ça la rendait nerveuse. Elle regarda son chauve d'adversaire s'étirer en riant. Il était fou, toutes ses pensées s'accordèrent la-dessus. Dans quel pétrin s'était elle fourrée en acceptant se défis.

_ Tu es prêtes, demanda Ikkaku. Prêtes ou pas, on commence maintenant., fit-il en s'élançant sur elle.

La Narazaki eut juste le temps de dégainer Aisuokami pour parer et ainsi éviter de finir coupée en deux. Ce qui aurait été fort dommage pour elle. Ils échangèrent coup sur coup, pendant cinq minutes. Une chose était sur le chauve était vraiment très fort comparer à elle. Il avait beaucoup de force physique. Elle serra les dents. Il fallait qu'elle contre-attaque.

« Le kido est le point faible de la onzième. »

Elle soupira de sa bêtise, comment avait-elle pu oublier le kido ? Heureusement que son zanpakuto était là.

_ Quatrième technique de destruction : foudre blanche.

L'attaque lui permit d'esquiver le lieutenant, qui se mit à rire.

_ Le kido n'est pas digne de la onzième.

_ C'est bien pour ça, que je ne suis pas dans la onzième, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils s'élançèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le corps à corps n'était vraiment pas le point fort de la jeune femme, qui préférait attaquer de loin avec le kido. Même son shikkai lui permettait de garder une distance de sécurité avec ses ennemis.

_ Trente-et-unième technique de destruction : boulet rouge.

L'attaque servant de diversion lui permit de se rendre dans le dos de son adversaire et de lui porter un coup à l'épaule qui fit mouche. Le Madarame éclata à nouveau de rire.

_ C'est tout ?

N'attendant pas de réponse il repartit à l'attaque. La jeune femme ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Elle était déjà stressée par la présence gênante des membres de la onzième et en plus son adversaire était surpuissant.

Les zanpakutos se rencontrèrent encore et encore. La châtain savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à se rythme l'autre menant la danse à une cadence trop rapide.

« Passe en shikai au prochain contact.»

Elle essuya le sang coulant le long de sa lèvre et se reconcentra. Son corps la tiraillait et les multiples coupures reçu lui faisait mal. Prenant sur elle, elle lança un sort de kido avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. À peine Aisuokami fut-il en contact avec Hozukimaru que son shikai s'activait. Elle n'avait même pas eut besoin de le demander à son sabre, qui s'en était chargé seul. Ce qui n'avait pas manquer de surprendre tout le monde. Elle laissa échapper une grande quantité de reatsu au même instant gelant instantanément l'air et le sol. La glace commença à se répandre sur le corps du chauve. L'emprisonnant. Il passa aussitôt en shikai pour parvenir à se libéré. Ikkaku se rendit compte que la femme en face de lui n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle le laissait prétendre, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage, remarquant que ses doutes se confirmaient. La Narazaki avait une grande puissance, en prouvait la libération sans la phrase d'appel ou encore la pression spirituelle qui s'échappait d'elle sans s'épuiser. Il se demandait d'où lui venait cette puissance.

Après cette jauger durant quelques seconde, ils repartirent au contact. Bien qu'endurante, Saeko n'en menait pas large face au lieutenant après trente minutes de combat. Elle n'en pouvait simplement plus. Ses limites allaient bientôt être atteintes. Le kido, son shikai et le shunpo lui prenaient beaucoup d'énergie. Néanmoins, elle luta férocement jusqu'à se faire désarmer. Elle se retrouva au sol la lame d'Hozukimaru sur la gorge prête l'achever. Son zanpakuto hors de porter.

Même de loin elle sentait Aisuokami prêt à l'attaque pour la défendre, il émettait toujours une lumière bleuté, signe qu'une attaque pouvait partir à n'importe quel moment.

_ Fin du combat. Vainqueur notre troisième siège, déclara Yumichika.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir le lieutenant. Ikkaku tendit la main à sa collègue qui s'en saisit pour se relever.

_ S'était un beau combat, ria-t-il. Faudra remettre ça. Quand tu te seras plus entraîné.

Elle tiqua à la remarque qui blessa son ego.

_ Quand tu veux, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle récupéra son zanpakuto et le remit dans son fourreau en le remerciant pour son aide.

_ Comment as-tu fais pour libérer ton shikai sans phrase d'appel ?

Elle se retourna et sursauta en se retrouvant face du capitaine de la onzième.

_ Je ne sais pas. Dans le feu de l'action, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

_ En tout cas, s'était un bon combat.

Elle sursauta à nouveau avant de se retrouver devant son vice-capitaine.

_ Merci, Hisagi-fuzutaicho., fit-elle poliment.

_ J'étais venu pour te donner une mission, mais vu ton état, tu devrais aller faire un tour à la quatrième, lui suggéra-t-il.

Elle grimaça en voyant l'état de son corps. Entre les bleues et les coupures, elle était servit.

_ Eh gamine, ça t'dit de rejoindre la onzième ?

_ Sans façon !

Elle sourit au capitaine de la même division espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas mal prit. Visiblement, non car il partit en riant et criant sur les membres de sa division.

Soupirant, Saeko prit son courage à bras le corps et se dirigea vers la quatrième division, malgré son envie de rentrer chez elle, dormir. Elle arriva à destination vingt minutes plus tard. Elle fut accueillit par une novice de garde, qui s'occupa de ses blessures. C'est en riant que la Narazaki lui expliqua le pourquoi de ses blessures quand l'autre shinigami lui avait posé la question.

Au vu de l'air horrifier de son interlocutrice ça n'avait rien de bien marrant.

La Narazaki passa la nuit à la quatrième. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos et n'avait même pas la force de retourner jusqu'à chez elle.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par Hanataro qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles et lui amener de quoi se ravitailler. La jeune femme panique en apprenant l'heure. Elle avala son petit déjeuner, attrapa son zanpakuto et remercia son ami avant de s'élancer vers la sortit. Elle ne manqua pas de se faire réprimander par les membres de la division qui la voyait courir dans les couloirs.

Elle gagna bien vite son poste et se mit au travail sur le champs. Hanako lui avait tout préparer. Elle était vraiment la gentillesse incarnée. Trois heures plus tard sa petite protégé fit son apparition dans le bureau de la Narazaki avec le déjeuné.

_ Merci Hanako-chan.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pensé à manger, hein ?

Saeko détourna le regard, en haussant les épaules. Non, en effet, elle n'y aurait pas pensée. Hanako lui posa toutes les questions possible et imaginable sur son combat de la veille.

* * *

Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre.

**ÉDIT DU 23/12/2015** : J'essaye de faire le chapitre 6 avant 2016. Aller on y croit !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Haut brûlent les flammes de l'âme,**

**Quand bien même s'écroulent les cieux.**

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews.**

_(Je sais pas si j'y avais déjà répondu ou non...Donc au cas ou.)_

**Neiflheim** : Je l'adore aussi. Contente que ce cher Aisuokami te plaise. Le Bankai de Saeko, je sais déjà comment il est, reste à savoir si je la ferais y accéder ou non. Merci pour ta review.

**Zeriame** : Oui, il fallait absolument que Yumi et Ikkaku apparaissent je les adore ;). Elle est comme même 3ème siège, elle doit en avoir dans le ventre. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

_ Restons prudent, on ne sait pas combien ils sont.

Saeko regarda autour d'elle, sans voir quoi ce soit, ce n'était pas faute de ressentir des pressions spirituelles. Elle avait avec elle, une équipe de quinze autres shinigamis de sa division et de celle de la quatrième. Elle s'était vu nommer dirigeante de l'opération. Il était là, un moyen de prouver sa valeur en tant que troisième siège.

Elle préférait rester prudente, son ennemi était très malin. Trop malin. Plus fort qu'un simple hollow. Ça l'intriguait. Peu de hollow arrivait dans le Rukongai et généralement ceux avec un fort reiatsu n'allaient pas loin, s'il arrivait à passer.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche, lui fit abandonner ses interrogations. Ça y est, il sortait. Il lui sembla un instant que cet hollow avait pris le temps de les observer lui aussi. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée, les hollows ne réfléchissaient pas; ils attaquaient.

_ Préparez-vous il arrive !

D'un shunpo elle s'interposa entre le monstre et les membres de sa division, bloquant le premier assaut, elle put juger la puissance de son ennemi et puissant il l'était.

_ Plein. Partout. Partout plein de petits shinigamis. Manger. Manger, hurla le monstre.

_ Restez sur vos gardes.

« _Quelque chose cloche_.» Elle pensa cela en retournant au contact. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où cette impression venait, mais se fia à elle d'instinct.

_ Narazaki, il y en a un autre, lui cria-t-on.

_ Je m'occupe de celui-ci, abattez l'autre, ordonna-t-elle.

_ Un troisième, je m'en occupe, signala le septième siège de la neuvième division- Toya Hogara.

« Un piège, grogna Aisuokami.»

« Fort possible.»

Elle continua à porter des coups à son adversaire essayant de l'entraver au kido. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Elle comprit très vite qu'elle aurait besoin de plus de puissance. Elle avisa Toya et Kaede- la dix-septième siège de la division- qui avait pris chacun un de leurs ennemis. Ils semblaient peinés à tenir les assauts. Elle savait le Hogara capable de tenir le choc un moment sans shikai, mais la Tsuke ne ferait pas long feu à cette allure.

_ Kaede, Toya passez en shikai. Les autres vous vous éloignez et nous couvrez.

_ À vos ordres.

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Les trois combattants se permirent de relâcher un peu plus leur reiatsu. Ils ne risquaient plus de blesser leurs collègues par inadvertance.

_ Éveils-toi, Zabuza.

Le zanpakuto de Toya se transforma en un Sai un peu plus long que la moyenne et un gantelet où était ancrée une sorte de jauge se plaça sur son avant-bras.

_ Transperce, Acha.

Une vive lueur verte entoura la manieuse de l'arme, alors qu'elle se transformait en un arc majestueux. Kaede se retrouva vêtu d'une tenue d'archère, à peine son shikai activé que déjà deux flèches étaient plantées dans le dos du hollow.

_ Hurle à la lune, Aisuokami.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas que son shikai se mette en place qu'elle s'élança au contact, elle songea un instant à se passer de la compagnie de ses deux amis de la onzième, qui commençaient sérieusement à déteindre sur elle, au risque de faire échouer ses missions, avant de fermer son esprit à toutes pensées étrangères au combat qu'elle menait.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait elle sentit le reiatsu des hollows augmentés. Chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

« Débarrasse-toi d'eux au plus vite, Eko. J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment.»

Et son zanpakuto n'était pas le seul. En effet, son propre reiatsu semblait réagir étrangement, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni ce qui se passait, mais sentir son reiatsu faiblir si rapidement l'inquiétait. Elle trancha un premier bras du monstre, au même instant un mauvais coup la déséquilibra, permettant au hollow de la blesser à la jambe et au bras gauche.

_ Hōhyō.

La Narazaki lança trois fois l'attaque à la suite avant que le monstre disparaisse enfin, alors qu'un seul coup aurait dû suffire. Elle se retourna, vers Kaede pour lui prêter main-forte cette dernière n'étant pas adepte du corps-à-corps. De son côté, le septième siège attaquait, paraît, feintait, il attendait le réveil complet de son zanpakuto, il pesta en voyant la jauge seulement remplit aux trois quarts. Il attaqua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son zanpakuto ne révèle son pouvoir.

_ La mort en un coup, murmura-t-il.

Il s'élança sur son ennemi et réussit tant bien que mal à lui érafler le bras. Le pouvoir de Zabuza, celui qui ne tranche qu'une fois, était puissant même-ci, il comportait bon nombre de faiblesse. Plus son ennemi était puissant plus la jauge m'était de temps à se remplir, mais une fois pleine il suffisait d'une éraflure pour que l'ennemi disparaisse. En un cri de souffrance le hollow disparut, sous le regard surprit de tous. Peu de personnes connaissaient le réel pouvoir de ce zanpakuto. Il était impossible à Toya de l'utiliser en entraînement sous peine de tuer un de ses collègues. Il se retourna pour voir le dernier monstre succomber au coup combiné de sa supérieure et de Kaede.

Une bonne chose de faite.

_ Que la zone soit fouillée et sécurisée.

_ Oui.

Il ne resta dans la clairière que les trois sièges et les membres de la quatrième qui s'activèrent à soigner les premiers.

_ Beau travail vous deux.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en guise de remerciements.

_ Hm, ces hollows, commença le Hogara. Ils étaient d'une autre puissance que ceux que nous avons l'habitude d'affronter dans ces lieux.

_ En effet, ça m'a surprise. Il avait presque la puissance d'un adjuchas et pourtant bien l'apparence d'un simple hollow.

_ S'il s'agissait là d'adjuchas, la douzième les aurait repéré bien plus vite, contra la Tsuke.

_ C'est en cela que c'est surprenant. Dès qu'un hollow franchit la barrière entre le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society, nous en sommes automatiquement informés pour nous en occuper et en fonction de leur puissance, une équipe est envoyée. Hors là, nous n'avions pas de renseignements. Peut-être une défaillance technique.

_ On aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à leur force et pouvoir, pensa à voix haute Toya.

_ Ils auraient évolué en arrivant ici, supposa la Narazaki. Ce qui expliquerait bien des choses... Nous demanderons à la douzième.

Trois heures passèrent avant que la zone fut déclaré hors de danger. Le groupe de shinigamis s'en retourna au Seireitei.

* * *

La jeune shinigami saisissait son rapport de mission depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Elle l'avait commencé, jeté, raturé, avait fait trois pauses. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur la sensation ressentit. Ce rapport devait être entre les mains de son vice-capitaine dans moins d'une heure désormais. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois son rapport, omettant de préciser l'étrange impression ressentit après tout, il n'y avait peut-être rien.

Elle relut une énième fois et jugeant son travail assez bien pour être présenté à son vice-capitaine, elle s'en alla chercher ceux des membres de l'équipe.

* * *

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication toute logique à ce phénomène.»

« Ah oui ? Et lequel, je te pris ? Je ne comprends pas la fluctuation de mon propre reiatsu. Comment ce fait-il que j'ai perdu autant... Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. »

« Hm... Il est vrai que mon shikai ne te prend pas autant d'énergie que cela et si ça avait été le cas, on s'en serait déjà rendu compte. De même que Hōhyō est une attaque basique, qui consomme peu de reiatsu... »

Elle soupira. Des heures qu'elle tournait et retournait le problème dans tous les sens. Se reprenant elle gagna la salle principale de la division et repéra bien vite Kaede et Toya dans un coin calme qui semblait relire leur rapport. Peut-être avaient-ils, eux aussi, un problème avec leur reiatsu.

_ Vous avez terminé, demanda Saeko. Je vais les emmener à Hisagi-Fukutaicho.

_ Oui, voilà le mien, sourit la Tsuke. Vous semblez tracassé, Narazaki-chan, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Oh non, rien. Juste un souci avec mon shikai lors de la mission. Vous n'avez rien ressentit avec les vôtres ?

_ Non, rien de différent, déclara le Hogara.

_ Moi, non plus... Vous devriez en parler au capitaine ou au vice-capitaine, peut-être auront-ils une explication, conseilla Kaeda.

_ Je ne vais pas les déranger ce n'est sûrement rien. Reposez-vous bien. Oh et c'est Saeko, il me semble l'avoir déjà dit, les reprit-elle.

Elle reprit son chemin vers le bureau de son lieutenant d'un bon pas. Son problème de reiatsu ne devait sûrement être grand-chose. Elle toqua légèrement à la porte et entra.

_ Fukutaicho, salua-t-elle. Les rapports de la dernière mission.

_ Très bien, merci. Pose ça là. Y a-t-il eut un quelconque problème ?

_ Non aucun sauf que les hollows étaient plus puissants que prévu par la douzième...

_ Je vois. Tu peux disposer.

Elle le salua et sortit. Il semblait bien préoccupé, en témoignait le rapport écourté, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Enfin, si elle n'avait pas été mis au courant c'est que cela ne devait pas la concerner, du moins pour le moment. Peut-être une mission importante... Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Une petite passe d'armes avec Ikkaku ou Yumichika lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de réutiliser son shikai.

Elle s'étira et partit d'un bon pas vers la onzième division.

* * *

__ Monsieur, le premier test a été concluant. Nous avons la confirmation que cela peut fonctionner. Néanmoins, nous manquons cruellement de puissance..._

__ Je vois. Nous prendrons notre mal en patience en ce cas-là._

_L'homme partit dans un éclat de rire cynique avant de se détourner de son interlocuteur. La suite promettait d'être intéressante. Pour sur._

* * *

Ça faisait super longtemps que je n'avais pas publié un chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'ai mis six mois à trouver le temps d'écrire ce chapitre et je l'ai écrit en quoi deux heures... Bon en même temps il n'est pas non plus au top su top hein. Il y a un certain problème, nous en conviendrons. 'fin bref, c'est un chapitre de transissions, qui me permet aussi de me replonger dans mon histoire. Qui ne sera jamais, et je dis bien _**jamais abandonnée**_. J'aime cette fanfiction. BYE.

_J'ai tenu promesse ! Un nouveau chapitre avant 2016. _


End file.
